NFC (Near Field Communication, hereinafter “NFC”) is a very short-range contactless data transfer technology associated with RFID (radio frequency identification) and may be used for communication with devices within a distance of 10 cm or less (preferably, 4 cm or less).
NFC employs a center frequency of 13.56 MHz and may provide a transmission rate of 106, 212, 424 kbps. NFC may be compatible with various contactless communication protocols, such as, for example, protocols defined in ISO 14443 type A, B, and F and ISO 18092.
NFC may have various applications, such as home networking, smart poster, or bus ticketing.
An NFC-supported electronic device may communicate with other NFC-supported electronic devices through at least one of, e.g., a reader mode, a card emulation mode, and a peer-to-peer mode.